1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a 2D to 3D image conversion apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Background
With vigorous development of modern technology, people start to seek more real visual enjoyment than a 2D image device provided. Thus recently related 3D image technology has been matured day by day. To form 3D images, currently general 2D image apparatus have to cooperate 2D images with corresponding depth tables to rendering dual images corresponding to 3D glasses to achieve 3D effects by viewing with said 3D glasses. However, data loss problems often occur in the image warping procedure of the 2D images cooperated with the corresponding depth tables.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic illustration of a conventional 2D to 3D image procedure is shown. In FIG. 1, pixels perform image warping according to offsets related to depths. For example, an offset corresponding to a pixel P4 is 3, and an input data value d4 is shifted as an output data value of a pixel P7. More, an offset corresponding to a pixel P5 is 1, and an input data value d5 is shifted as an output data value of a pixel P6. However, as shown in FIG. 1, output data values of the pixels P1, P5, P8, P9 and P10are lost. In addition, the input data values of the pixels P4 and P6 are both shifted as an output data value of the pixel P7, and the output data values of the pixels P6 and P7 suffers data crossing problems. Hence, not only additional hole filling but also other image processing have to be performed on the output data values to obtain desired disparity dual images. Consequently, not only additional resources have to be exhausted to perform hole filling, but also the whole efficiency of the image processing system is decreased.